


论完成任务的另一种办法

by Ym546352534



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Kudos: 3





	论完成任务的另一种办法

今天你遇到一个男人，一个挺好看的男人这是在他没有打乱你任务的前提下，因为这个男人的出现，导致你的任务彻底失败，人没杀死还被重金悬赏，其实破财消灾也不是不行，可你的名言就是命可以给但钱万万不能给，那可是金闪闪的德拉克马啊！你只能灰溜溜的回去找大流士，大流士告诉你那个男人叫德谟斯是秩序神教的人，听完大流士的话你心里也明白了七八分，你看着大流士丝毫没有停下来的意思便开始放空自己，这是你对付他唠叨的最好一招，表面在听着实际上早就神游到爱琴海。“如果这个任务没完成，我们是没有德拉克马拿的”大流士这一句话立马让你回过神，“可是，师傅，这并不能怪我，都是秩序神教”你努力为自己辩解，大流士只是摇摇头“不然这次的费用就全部由你承担”马拉卡！你要拿刀在那个男人脸上狠狠划几下！  
解决完赏金问题你也拿到了任务的最新地址，果不其然那个领袖已经被秩序神教保护起来了，等到晚上你准备潜入，你蹲在墙上看着官邸里的情况，里面再开宴会，嬉笑打闹声吵得你有点头疼但这也给你提供了良好刺杀环境，你从墙头跳下潜入草丛，没隔多久你就看到了你的任务目标朝你这边走来，身边还跟着德谟斯，你心里已经把德谟斯的脸划了快一千遍，他们走到离你几步的位置停了下，德谟斯和领袖说了几句话后领袖转身离开，而他自己则朝着你呆的位置走了过来，最后停在你呆的草丛边，你摸着手腕上的袖剑准备攻击他，“看看我发现了什么，一只老鼠？”德谟斯的剑已经朝你劈来，你一惊伸出袖剑挡住了他的攻击，“反应不错”你白了他一眼和他打了起来，你一拳砸向他的脸另外一只手拿剑朝他砍去，德谟斯抓住你的手腕，想把你绊倒，就在你要摔倒的瞬间你抓住德谟斯盔甲装饰带，你倒在地上他倒在你身上，你被他压的差点吐血，德谟斯的剑就在你脸前，你拼命抓住他的手腕不让他把剑压下来，“看来有人要死在这里了”德谟斯嘲讽你并加大手上的力量，“那可不一定”你用膝盖狠狠顶了他的下体，德谟斯吃痛拿剑的力道变小，你翻身把他压在身上“抱歉，我比较喜欢在上面”你笑着说，你用力攻击他的手腕抢到了他的剑“到我的回合了”。  
就在这个时候一群男女搂抱着走过来，估计是想找偏僻的地方开始做爱做的事情，趁你愣神的那一下德谟斯把你手上拿剑打了出去，他抓住你的双手，你一时半会动弹不得，你们就用十分尴尬的姿势僵持在路上，眼看着那群男女就要走近，德谟斯开口“滚开！没看到这里已经有人占了么！！”男女们走后这里又恢复了安静，只剩下你们的喘息声，不得不说这里确实是一个做爱做事情的好地方，“我不介意在下面”德谟斯看着你，这个男人还真是越来越好看，什么任务都见鬼去吧，德拉克马给就给，至少他值得！“所以，我们也可以不要浪费这么一个好地方”你俯下身在他耳边说“取决于你，你要继续打我奉陪想做点别的我也奉陪，怎么样？”“我可是很贵的”德谟斯这样说但他的手已经放在你的屁股上，“那看看我的德拉克马花得值不值”。  
因为情欲有些发烫的皮肤接触到空气让你感觉到一丝寒意，德谟斯一个翻身把你压在身下，他用膝盖把你的双腿顶开，你本以为像德谟斯这种人的吻大概是霸道得让人喘不过气的，恰恰相反他很小心的亲吻你，从唇到脖子到你的胸部，他吮吸你的乳头，或轻或重的咬着，让你觉得有些痒，而你早就已经湿透了，你伸手抓住德谟斯的下体来回摩擦，这个举动让德谟斯抱起你，他托着你的屁股把你抵在墙上进入你的身体，“众神啊”你夹紧他的腰开始呻吟，德谟斯用力撞击你，每一下都插入你的最深处，“德谟斯，轻，轻一点，啊”“不要”听你说完这句话他使坏的更加用力顶了你，你张嘴咬了他的肩膀，“德谟斯，我们换个姿势”，他托着你躺了下来“我说过，我不介意在下面”，如同骑马似的你开始在他身上“驰骋”，你每次的动作都能让德谟斯喘息声变得更大，你喜欢听他的喘息，他抓住你的屁股加快撞击速度，你也迎合着他的动作，你们的呻吟声重合在一起，你感觉自己从身体到大脑都软掉了，精液混合着体液流出，你倒在德谟斯身上，一时半会儿你们谁都没有说话，半晌你从他身上爬起“我承认德拉克马花得值”你伸手把德谟斯从地上拉起，“下次我可以给你打折”德谟斯一边说着一边拍了一下你的屁股，你翻了个白眼没理他，穿好衣服后你直接翻墙出了府邸，选择性无视在你身后喊着下次再来的德谟斯。  
回去的路上你一直在思考怎么和大流士解释这次任务失败，结果迎接你的是大把的德拉克马，你这才知道领袖在你离开后没多久就被发现死在屋内，想也不用想就知道是谁干的，看着袋子里满满的德拉克马，你好像开启了完成任务的另外一种办法？（完）


End file.
